Never play with the Fox
by ReQuiEM40
Summary: Regina a décidé de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Robin des Bois... Celui-ci ne va pas se laisser faire et va lui donner une petite leçon dont elle se souviendra !


**Cette fic est née pour les besoins d'un jeu concours "Secret Santa" et elle est le cadeau pour une certaine DarkOutsider que je salue au passage :) **

**Je tiens également à remercier chaleureusement mon petit lutin personnel : Ma Lud qui malgré sa tête de cochon est toujours la pour me corriger et m'encourager :p**

_**~ Never Play with the Fox ~**_

Regina Mills sursauta brusquement et se figea alors qu'elle regagnait son bureau pour terminer de signer les quelques formalités que lui incombait son travail de Maire. La porte de son bureau venait de claquer brutalement contre le mur. Les pas lourds et déterminés d'un homme déboulèrent à vive allure et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres dans le dos de la Maire.

« Vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'une... » jura-t-il en cherchant ses mots et en pointant du doigt son interlocutrice.

« Monsieur Hood ?! Que de manières ! » le coupa-t-elle en se retournant avec un sourire forcé et prétentieux. « On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper aux portes dans les bois de Sherwood ? » ironisa-t-elle avec suffisance.

Robin des Bois prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Il serra les dents et les poings et reprit un ton calme et posé, « écoutez, ça fait à peine trois semaines que j'ai débarqué dans ce monde, je dors à l'hôtel depuis tout ce temps, je n'ai pas d'argent et Madame Granny est bien gentille de me loger gratuitement... Donc quand on m'a proposé un logement, que les gens appellent ''logement social'', j'ai sauté sur l'occasion... » il s'avança d'un pas de plus vers Regina et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Et voilà qu'on me dit que la Maire s'oppose à cette idée et a invoqué je ne sais quelle loi stupide pour m'empêcher de démarrer une nouvelle vie... je... » s'indigna-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

« J'ai mes raisons mon cher. » expliqua Regina en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Et quelles sont-elles puis-je savoir ? » fulmina l'archer qui ne supportait plus que cette maudite femme lui mette des bâtons dans les roues.

« Et bien laissez-moi réfléchir, pour commencer vous êtes... un voleur ! » rétorqua Regina, « et je n'aime pas les voleurs, ce sont des lâches et ils ont ça dans la peau ! » elle tourna légèrement la tête et leva son menton en fermant les yeux avec arrogance.

Robin ne put retenir un rire nerveux qui se prolongea sur quelques secondes. Assez pour agacer l'ancienne Reine. « Non sérieusement c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! L'Evil Queen vient me faire la morale sur mon passé de voleur ? » s'offusqua-t-il légèrement dégoûté par la situation.

« Ici, mon cher, je ne suis pas ''L'Evil Queen'' ! » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire, « je suis la Maire de Storybrooke et je dirige cette ville. Et si vous n'êtes pas content des décisions que je prends, revenez demain et prenez rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire, je vous recevrai en temps et en heure. Mais en attendant j'ai du travail à terminer... et vous me faites perdre mon temps... » expliqua l'ancienne Reine avant de s'avancer d'un pas séducteur vers le voleur, « j'aimerais rentrer rapidement chez moi et me plonger dans un bain brûlant pour m'y prélasser pendant des heures. » souffla Regina sur un ton suave en étirant le cou vers le visage du beau voleur.

Robin déglutit mais ne se laissa pas intimider. Il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Un vrai renard. Il n'allait pas la laisser gagner la partie aussi facilement. Puis un sourire coquin apparut sur ses lèvres. « OK Madame le Maire. Je ne voudrais vous faire manquer ça pour rien au monde. » fit-il en accompagnant sa phrase d'un geste chevaleresque avec une petite révérence.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina, puis elle le regarda de haut et sembla satisfaite d'avoir pu mettre le voleur à ses pieds. « Parfait ! Puisque tout est clair, je ne vous retiens pas. Je vous vois donc dans quelques jours pour votre... problème. Bonne soirée Monsieur Hood. »

Robin inclina la tête vers le bas avec politesse, « bonne nuit votre Majesté... » il se retourna pour se diriger vers la sortie mais se ravisa soudainement, « oh et ne restez pas trop longtemps dans votre bain... » il lui décocha un regard séducteur, « l'eau chaude, trop longtemps, c'est très mauvais pour votre peau délicate. » Son sourire s'élargit soudainement laissant apparaître ses dents blanches.

« Je vous remercie du conseil. » Cette fois ce fut Regina qui fit demi-tour et rejoignit son bureau. Cette remarque lui semblait déplacée et elle n'avait plus envie de jouer avec ce plaisantin qui se prenait pour Kevin Costner. « Maintenant vous connaissez la sortie. » Elle rassembla quelques paperasses sur son bureau et fit mine de les examiner, tout en prenant soin d'ignorer le voleur qui souriait toujours malicieusement à quelques mètres dans son dos.

Robin secoua la tête et ricana intérieurement. Il savait parfaitement qu'il commençait à l'agacer et il se faisait déjà une joie de continuer son petit jeu. « Mais dites-moi, avant que je parte, à quoi dois-je m'attendre ? » Regina fronça les sourcils se demandant où il voulait en venir, « oui, j'imagine que je vais devoir faire une sorte de deal avec vous. Obtenir ce logement ne sera pas gratuit je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il en prenant un air naïf.

La Maire leva les yeux au ciel et soupira devant l'obstination de l'homme des bois. Celui-ci n'y prêta guère attention et commença à s'avancer lentement mais sûrement vers la brune. « Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien être ? » réfléchit-il en claquant des doigts, « de l'argent ? Non je n'en ai pas. Jardinier à la Mairie ? Je m'occuperais de votre pommier royal ? Non, laveur de votre carrosse ferré ? »

« Ça s'appelle une voiture, imbécile ! » corrigea-t-elle avec irritation.

Il ignora la remarque et continua sa progression. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre derrière elle et continuait de la provoquer sans se soucier du danger que pouvait représenter une puissante magicienne poussée à bout. Sentant Robin se rapprocher avec insistance et envahir peu à peu son espace vital, Regina sentit sa respiration s'intensifier. Elle resta cependant de marbre, le regard en coin dirigé vers l'arrière, appréhendant ce qu'il se passait dans son dos.

« Ou alors... masseur spécialisé pour Madame ? » Cette fois, seulement quelques centimètres le séparaient de la belle Reine. « Ou... » il passa ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille, sans la toucher, et vint agripper le bureau en verre juste devant elle, « un rendez-vous romantique ? » Regina sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine alors que le mystérieux voleur venait se coller délicatement contre son dos. Cette fois, elle ne put retenir un léger soupir généré par toute cette tension sexuelle. « Ou alors... Faut-il que je couche avec vous pour obtenir vos faveurs? » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille pour terminer.

Mais à ces mots, le cœur de Regina rata un battement. Elle déglutit et se raidit instinctivement en reposant les dossiers sur son bureau. La situation lui échappait complètement. Pour tout dire elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que cet homme pouvait avoir autant d'assurance au point de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Mais son odeur, sa voix, ses mouvements précis, ses muscles se contractant contre son corps... Mon dieu, elle réalisait tout à coup qu'il la troublait comme aucun homme ne l'avait troublée depuis des décennies. Depuis Daniel en fait, et là encore leur relation était très puritaine. La passion, l'amour, des baisers volés, la vie sans contrainte, les pique-niques au coucher du soleil, le parfait conte de fée en somme... C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient... Mais jamais Ô grand jamais elle n'avait senti son Daniel jouer ce petit jeu de séduction avec elle.

Robin se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Regina, « que se passe-t-il votre Majesté ? Vous êtes nerveuse ? » demanda Robin d'un ton séducteur. « Détendez-vous ! Imaginez-vous dans votre bain ! » se moqua-t-il.

« Ça suffit ! » le coupa-t-elle en se retournant vivement pour lui faire face. Robin recula automatiquement la tête pour éviter de prendre un coup et lâcha le bureau. Il posa cette fois ses mains sur la taille de la brune. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Vous allez trop loin, voleur ! » le menaça-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir de colère. Elle garda les poings fermés et serrés contre la poitrine de l'archer pour le maintenir à distance.

« Et qui a commencé hein ? Avec cette histoire de se prélasser dans un bain brûlant ? » ria le beau voleur qui semblait prendre terriblement goût au jeu. Il était lui même surpris de voir comment les choses avaient évolué en quelques minutes. Mais l'idée de donner une bonne leçon à la Méchante Reine était trop tentante. De plus, il pensait qu'elle était, certes une sacrée emmerdeuse, mais aussi une très belle femme, alors autant lier l'agréable à sa petite vengeance.

« Vous êtes un pervers ! » s'insurgea Regina en le repoussant avec ses mains.

« Et vous une aguicheuse ! » rétorqua-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

« Je ne vous permets pas sale escroc ! » fulmina l'ancienne Reine qui plaqua violemment une main contre le cœur de l'archer pour le dissuader de continuer son assaut.

« Han-han ! Non non non ! » protesta-t-il en lui saisissant les avant-bras pendant qu'elle se débattait de plus belle. Il connaissait sa réputation d'arracheuse de cœurs et il ne voulait pas lui laisser le loisir de s'entraîner avec le sien. « Du calme votre Majesté ! Vous êtes mauvaise perdante ! » railla-t-il alors qu'il résistait et l'amenait un peu plus proche de son torse.

« Continuez de me provoquer et vous allez perdre bien plus que le jeu auquel vous jouez ! » gronda l'ancienne Reine maléfique. Son expression de prédateur devenait peu à peu franchement menaçante. Lorsque le monstre en elle se réveillait, il valait mieux lâcher prise rapidement avant de finir le cœur en poussière. Mais Robin ne se laissait pas impressionner, il connaissait la nouvelle condition de l'ex-Reine de leur royaume. Ici, à Storybrooke, elle n'avait plus le permis de tuer, auquel cas elle perdait définitivement le crédit et l'amour de son fils.

Mais soudain, une sensation bizarre électrisa l'atmosphère. Robin avait déjà ressenti ça auparavant. Il savait parfaitement ce que c'était et lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Regina, il aperçut une teinte violacée dans ses pupilles... De la Magie !

Comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se faire corriger sévèrement, il tenta une diversion pour la contrer. Il ne perdit plus une seconde et libéra ses poignets avant de passer habilement ses bras musclés de chaque côté de sa taille, lui caressant au passage le bas du dos et l'encerclant bientôt complètement, l'amenant aussi proche qu'il pouvait de son corps. L'esprit de la Reine s'embua progressivement alors qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son cou. Puis il colla ses lèvres expertes sur sa peau pour la parsemer de baisers fougueux.

Les yeux de Regina roulèrent vers l'arrière sous ses paupières, elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Robin et laissa échapper un gémissement alors que des sensations étranges envahissaient son corps tout entier. D'un côté elle aurait voulu arracher le cœur de son assaillant pour l'avoir forcé à ce moment intime contre sa volonté, et de l'autre, le plaisir qu'il lui procurait la laissait passive et indécise. Robin sentit le corps de la belle brune se relâcher progressivement. Il en profita pour délaisser quelques instants ce côté de son cou pour venir s'attaquer à l'autre. A cet instant, il réalisa qu'il ne jouait plus. Il avait tout d'un coup terriblement envie d'elle. Oui oui, envie de cette satanée sorcière. Son parfum exquis et doux à la fois, le goût légèrement salé de sa peau, sa respiration effrénée, ses soupirs érotiques... Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se consumer totalement dans quelques minutes. Regina, quant à elle, ressentait comme de violents chocs dans sa poitrine, son cœur tambourinait à un rythme frénétique... Ce cœur noir qu'elle croyait éteint à tout jamais reprenait vie en elle.

L'archer, emporté par son impétuosité, lui prodigua de larges caresses sur toute la partie située entre ses omoplates jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il ponctua ses baisers ardents par quelques légers coups de langue habilement tracés à la jonction de son cou et de sa mâchoire. Il l'entraîna malgré elle dans une danse où leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. La respiration de la Reine se fit peu à peu plus laborieuse. Même ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir lorsque l'intrépide voleur plaça stratégiquement une jambe entre les siennes.

« Robin... » supplia-t-elle à bout de souffle... Mais la suite de sa plainte mourut sur ses lèvres.

Et c'est lorsqu'ils reculèrent de concert et que l'arrière des cuisses de Regina rencontra la vitre de son bureau qu'elle fut soudainement rattrapée par la réalité. Elle sursauta, « OK vous avez gagné, STOP s'il vous plaît ! » lâcha-t-elle vivement en repoussant Robin pour de bon cette fois. Celui-ci, arraché à ce petit moment de bonheur et de plaisir, parut surpris et déçu que la Belle se refuse à lui. Il chercha du regard les yeux de Regina mais l'ancienne Reine détourna le visage et fixa le sol comme pour cacher ses émotions.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, les bras de Robin toujours enlacés autour de la taille de sa partenaire. Leur respiration reprit un rythme plus régulier et la brune cessa de faire pression sur le torse de l'archer. « Euh... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais avoir cet appartement alors ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'hésitation.

« Oui ! » affirma la Reine avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle était visiblement vexée de s'être faite avoir aussi aisément et elle fulminait intérieurement de ne pouvoir corriger ce fifrelin grâce à la magie.

Robin eut un hoquet de joie et relâcha la Maire avant de taper dans ses mains, « AH ! Nous y voilà ! Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! » Il se recula d'un pas pour laisser enfin son espace à la Brune. Il ria sans retenue, très fier d'avoir gagné la partie. Offusquée par tant d'insolence et d'irrespect, elle lui décocha un de ses regards diaboliques dont seule la grande Reine Maléfique avait le secret. Le beau voleur effaça ce sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres pour ne pas la froisser d'avantage. « Ahem... vous savez... je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de chose pour obtenir quelque chose en échange... » il se gratta le cuir chevelu nerveusement, « et si vous voulez me mettre encore des bâtons dans les roues... finalement je serais heureux de venir réclamer un nouveau deal comme celui-ci. » Il ria nerveusement et rougit comme un collégien devant sa propre déclaration.

Regina ne manqua pas ce détail et son expression s'adoucit immédiatement. Elle plongea quelques instants dans le regard intense et pétillant du beau voleur. Elle pensait à tort que l'archer s'était royalement foutu d'elle et voulait juste ''s'envoyer'' l'ancienne Reine Maléfique. Une conquête des plus inaccessibles à ajouter à son tableau de chasse. Il fut un temps où elle n'aurait pas dit non si un homme l'avait désirée de la sorte. Un peu comme Graham mais sans la malédiction. Mais cette fois, les émotions qu'elle avait ressenties, le plaisir, le désir, son corps s'éveillant au contact de cette homme... Tout était différent. Découvrant la sincérité dans les yeux de l'homme des bois, elle détourna à nouveau le regard pour ne rien laisser transparaître sur ses sentiments.

« Vous savez... » il hésita, « Regina... » il s'avança en douceur vers elle, mais cette fois plus timidement, « vous êtes une femme très mystérieuse. » Il pencha la tête pour capter son regard mais la belle Reine esquiva à nouveau.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de partir il y a déjà un petit moment, voleur ! » commanda-t-elle.

« Et obstinée en plus ! » Il lui adressa un sourire enjôleur. « Et très séduisante aussi. » ajouta-t-il en étudiant les traits de son visage. « Et j'aimerais tant vous dire que je suis désolé de mon attitude déplacée mais la vérité c'est que ce moment était tellement agréable que je suis finalement très heureux de ne pas être parti quand vous me l'avez ordonné la première fois ! » confessa l'archer en prenant délicatement la main de Regina et la portant à ses lèvres. La Reine parut surprise par ce geste inattendu et l'observa tout en s'interrogeant sur ses intentions. Robin caressa le dos de sa main du bout des lèvres et vint y déposer un doux baiser romanesque. Il garda les yeux fixés sur elle et la laissa peu à peu plonger dans son regard intense. Elle resta quelques secondes bouche bée, complètement captivée par l'audace de l'homme des bois. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi désemparée face aux événements et pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait déjà ressenti cette sensation étrange qui l'empêchait de réagir. Cette sensation ? Elle était là, flottant dans le bas de son ventre, comme si des dizaines de milliers de papillons dansaient en elle. Peu importe ce que c'était ou ce que cela voulait dire, c'était juste tellement agréable à cet instant précis.

« J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour vous m'autoriserez à connaître un peu mieux la femme qui se cache derrière ce masque de mépris que l'Evil Queen s'est forgée durant toutes ces années. Je suis sûr que vous cachez une âme sensible Regina Mills. Votre cœur est peut-être noir mais une lueur d'amour et d'espoir y brille encore. » lui confia Robin avec franchise et spontanéité. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire chaleureux et relâcha sa main, « bonne nuit votre Majesté ! »

Puis il quitta la pièce sans un bruit et disparut dans le bureau sombre de la secrétaire. L'ancienne Reine regagna peu à peu ses esprits et se pinça les lèvres en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle soupira longuement en fermant les yeux et secoua la tête n'en revenant pas du comportement parfaitement cavalier de cet homme. Elle contourna ensuite son bureau et vint s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Machinalement elle observa à nouveau la porte de son bureau et se remémora furtivement cette scène pour le moins surréaliste qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle enfouit finalement son visage dans ses mains et croisa les jambes inconfortablement, « je vais prendre une douche froide à la place du bain chaud, c'est préférable ! » dit-elle d'une voix quasi imperceptible.

**FIN**


End file.
